How we Know we're Alive
by Minerva Teller of tales
Summary: Everyone had goals, dreams, and fears. Odd's were just a little more outside the norm. Series of very loosely related drabbles about growing up, relationships, and gaining a sense of self. Odd-centric. Minor Slash, AU, occassional OOC.
1. Chapter 1

How we know we're alive

A series of Odd-centric unrelated/ loosely short ficlets about love, life, and growing up based on a series of themed sketches. Some AU and some OOC. Each chapter will have a warning if needed.

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko is (c) Thomas Romain. Views herein are solely those of the author. Author gains no monetary value from this work.

* * *

1- Distraction

OddxUlrich- suggestive dialogue.

"You know, I can help you with that physics homework."

"Odd, stop trying to distract me. I need to get this done or else I'll get another failing grade." Ulrich sighed heavily his head hitting the desk in frustration.

"No seriously." The blonde sidled up behind him and grinned mischievously. " I bet I can get you to remember those formulas piece of cake."

"Doubtful. I'm completely hopeless with physics, unlike you and Jeremie." He retorted without looking up.

Odd grabbed the book and climbed up on Ulrich's desk planting himself directly in front of his roommate. He reached for the mechanical pencil and started erasing all the incorrect equations and work. When he was done he shoved the work book back at the other teen and tilted his head in challenge. Ulrich looked at him distrustfully, knowing full and well that Odd's little smirk often meant trouble. At first nothing was said as he took the pencil and started to puzzle out the first problem. When he found himself confused and getting nowhere he found Odd's bare foot trailing along his thigh.

"Hey! What are you doing?" He jumped in scandalous surprise.

"I didn't tell you the stipulations of my challenge." The little sound of clipping teeth caused him to scoot the chair back a fraction. "It will work in your favor if you remember." Odd rolled his shoulders and popped his neck. " For every problem you get right I will remove one article of clothing and reward you accordingly. But for every one you get wrong..." He paused for effect. "You lose an item and I get to tease you." His toes curled and he slid them down the other's leg.

Ulrich swallowed nervously and nodded his head. He hoped that he wouldn't get too distracted and screw up with the new challenge on the board. He wasn't sure how much physics would actually get completed though...

* * *

A/N: Please enjoy these little drabblets. It's been a very long time since I've done this. The coinciding arts are up on my devart. (schizoiori .deviantart .com)


	2. Graduation

2- Graduation

Hinted WillxOdd and UlrichxOdd; AU

They had all planned on surprising Odd. Everyone had known he'd be successful when he got accepted into fashion design. He was daring with color and loved to draw anything and everything. His forward thinking in art would greatly bolster his clothing. When they'd heard he'd graduated in the top of the program and had several bids on his line, they couldn't wait to see him at his exit portfolio and commencement. Jeremie had contacted Ulrich and made sure to get the man in Paris in time for the events. Though they'd been best friends, it had been several years since the pair had seen each other. With Ulrich back in Germany for med school and Odd traveling, their interaction had been minimal at best. Ulrich had developed a horrible tendency of forgetting the days of the week during the semestre and had completely forgotten how close to the ceremony it was. His flight had his knee bouncing nervously. He wasn't sure what to expect seeing his best friend all over again. Jeremie and Aelita had picked him up at the airport and had made sure to get him all settled in.

Not to long after his arrival the small group had met up with Yumi for the show. She and Ulrich had split a while back when she'd gone to japan to be a stunt coordinator. The breakup had been messy, but eventually they'd gotten back on decent terms. Despite never completely settling his differences with William, he was surprised to find him absent, knowing that Odd had still maintained a friendship with him. His confusion was answered when he saw the Show Bill. On the front had some of Odd's drawings, the inside had an image of the clothing being worn with a bio for each senior designer. Odd's bio had William modeling his line. He swallowed a bitter feeling of being replaced. Of course Odd would chose a local friend as his model. William was tall and did fit industry standards for male models. It only made sense. He tried to comfort himself that way.

Being the top of the group, Odd's designs were shown last. His line had been named 'Virtual Kiwi' and it caused all the former group to laugh knowing that somethings absolutely never changed with Odd. A few generic models both men and women showcased his work, his final piece though, the one that had bids all over the place was shown by William. White boot-cut pants with red panels hugged his long legs perfectly. A black panel with white and red interlocking hand prints and chrome colored zippers hung asymmetrical a cross his hips. A black shirt covered by a white duster with red piping and shoulder applique was perfectly tailored and Ulrich was sure Odd had made it himself. William was done up in heavy kohl liner and had red lines drawn across his cheeks and nose looking very much like the visual kei singers Yumi used to like. The whole scheme represented the colors from William's two virtualized forms. The idea wasn't lost on any of them.

Ulrich's biggest shock came when all the models came back out followed by Odd. The blonde had grown taller, but was still fairly slender and a bit shorter than his team. His hair had changed a little. The front was still spiked up with its trade-mark purple streak, but the sides were slicked down creating a kind of retro-sexy look. The spot glinted off the set of hoops adorning his lip and showed that he too had taken up wearing eyeliner. He'd grown into a sensual and very androgynous looking man. His confidence hadn't lessened any. He walked forward to commend his team like he owned the whole show (which in truth he kind of did) When he joined William at the front of the runway he leaned forward and kissed the other male. The whole group blinked in shock while the rest of the auditorium cheered. Ulrich felt sick to his stomach until suddenly his eyes met Odd's hazel ones. The blonde jumped from the platform and ran into the crowd as a low roar of confusion came over the mass. His arms flew around his best friend and he was hugged tightly. A moment later he was pulled down and kissed much like William had been. This time though, a lighter kiss to his forehead followed. Odd then pulled away and greeted the whole group with similar hugs and pecks on the cheeks. The warmest welcome had been only for him and he felt stupid for ever doubting that Odd would replace him. Though now he had to wonder if the doubt had been the result of some foreign feeling that had been hiding below the surface for some time. As Odd made his way back to the stage, a secret smile was shared with only him and Ulrich found that he was happy to pursue whatever that feeling might be.

* * *

A/N: I can very much see Odd as a fashion designer. He's quirky, confident, and an artist.


	3. Importance

3- Importance*  
Loosely related to Graduation slight WillxOdd; minor OOC

"Odd, why on Earth did you ask me to be your model? Isn't Ulrich your best friend?" William stood awkwardly in Odd's studio taking a look at the chaos of fabrics and sketches strewn about while the other was digging through a pile of large scale designs.

"Because Will, this one was made specifically with you in mind." He replied muffled by the stack of papers. "I needed a strong piece for my final portfolio so I made several designs based off you guys actually." He turned waving the paint-sketch in success when he found it. "Yours was different from my usual colors and made the boldest statement." He grinned and handed the design over. "Besides, you know how to work that body. Could you honestly imagine Ulrich on the runway?" He raised a suggestive brow.

William's eyes widened as he took in drawing. He touched it tentatively as if afraid it would be ruined. For several moments he was reliving the times on Lyoko. Odd had sketched all of his virtualized forms down roughly, but then the finished outfit combined elements from them to make something that was sexy and stylish. He was impressed. The color scheme was totally him too. He even liked the suggested idea for the makeup artist. He and Odd hadn't been the best of friends, but they'd gotten on decently enough and still kept in touch after Kadic, so it surprised him the amount of detail and just how perfectly 'him' it was.

"Whatcha think? You like?" Odd tilted his head.

"How is this so perfect?" He whispered completely moved.

"Because 'I' made it. I have a great eye and memory. And I gotta say you're pretty damn attractive in all the fitted stuff. You're going to look even more fuckable when I'm through with you." the blonde answered with a shrug not even caring that he'd admitted to finding the other desirable.

William snickered knowing that while Odd was a pretty confident guy, he'd never outted himself as being bisexual the topic had never come up. He found it strange how nonchalant he was about it, so he had to ask. "Odd did you just subtly hit on me?"

"Sure, if you want to take it that way. I'm not kidding, I'd do you if the opportunity arose." he'd waved his hand as he was back to digging into another bin that looked like it had notions in it. "Now, get up there on the stool my pretty. I have to get you all measured up." He winked for effect.

William found that he wasn't even the least bit bothered by Odd's admission. In fact, he might have welcomed it a little bit. He smiled and dropped his messenger bag and followed the other's instructions. Odd bantered with him as he took down measurements. William found himself enjoying it reminded of carefree days. He was happy that the other had taken the time to stay in touch with him and even more so that he was made to feel important. After his possession with XANA, it had taken a long time for relationships to heal. Even so they were a little bit strained. He smiled softly feeling good to have a real friend again. He had to admit, he's missed the crazy antics of the hyperactive artist. He wondered then, if said opportunity had arisen, would he allow it.

By the end of the day Odd had gotten the mock up done and fitted and had taken progress pictures for his portfolio. William had to admit that even the unfinished product looked pretty stunning. Odd had knocked him with his beer can and said it was all about the 'dazzling' subject he had. They'd drank well into the evening after that and even when he crashed out on the couch he felt accepted moreso than he had in a long time. He couldn't wait for the two weeks to be up before the runway show. For first time since Lyoko he felt comfortable in his own skin and he had a clothing design by an awesome designer to thank for that.

* * *

A/N: This series of drabbles is slowly screwing up my old OTP. William what are you doing? I seriously used to ship Odd with Ulrich so hard, but now I'm finding myself liking him with William more and more.


	4. Upgrades

4-Upgrades Suggestive dialogue, minor OOC, non-canon

"Hey, these upgrades are pretty shway." Odd performed a handstand and walked around on his hands before flipping back onto his feet. He twisted and turned inspecting his new attire. "Hey Ulrich whatcha think?" He swayed his hips suggestively as he walked.

William chuckled and smacked Ulrich on the back when he noticed the other was just staring. "what's the matter stern? Never seen a purple cat before?"

Ulrich shook his head and frowned before answering. "Odd, I didn't know you had such a girly butt."

"I've got assets you could only dream of." Odd replied playfully while shaking his ass causing his tail to curl obscenely.

"Be careful shortstack. This isn't a porno y'know." William laughed.

"Says the man who's clothing pretty much says look at my package." Odd retorted with a smirk.

Ulrich decided to stay out of it becoming more embarrassed by the moment at the direction of conversation. He regretted ever mentioning how shapely his best friend's butt looked in their new gear even if he did admit it looked pretty nice. He was glad that Lyoko didn't allow for the ability to blush.

* * *

a/n: Odd has the flattest butt out of everyone in the series, so I thought it would be funny to do since he has a little more ass in CLE as per his visualized form.


	5. Exclusive

5- Exclusive

Loosely related to Graduation; friendship

After much cajoling and bribery, Odd finally had gotten Ulrich to agree for a photoshoot in the design he'd made for him. The German man had not been comfortable at all with the idea of being in front of the camera, but Odd had refused to let anyone else wear the clothes. That in itself had made Ulrich feel special. Years of distance still hadn't changed them being best friends. And still the blonde could somehow persuade him to give in. It was uncanny. His design had been way more practical than William's, but then again Odd had said that they were inspired by the traits and memories of the group. He'd never had a penchant for flair and panache like the other and had been glad he hadn't been forced onto the runway for the portfolio show. He had to admit, He really did like the overshirt Odd had made. It reminded him of his old army-green jacket. Even with the attached arm pieces, it did feel personal to him.

"Hey bud, I really appreciate you doing this for me. It's an Odd original and one of a kind. I refuse to let anyone but the person it was designed for, you, wear it." Odd smiled as he made some final alterations. "Once the stylist and artist are done with you all you gotta do is give off that brooding charm that had all the girls swooning back at Kadic."

"Posing isn't exactly my forte Odd." He stated with a small grimace.

"No worries. The photog takes care of all of that. You're going to look great."

The soft smile of encouragement gave him a confidence boost. He could easily say that without Odd around, things had been difficult to keep positive. Their was always a plus to boarding with the other back at Kadic. Despite their fights and the getting in trouble, Odd really had brought him out of his shell with the pranks and jokes, and the constant pushing him to pursue Yumi. If it hadn't been for him, he'd have never told her his feelings. Even if things hadn't worked out between them, Odd had always been there to support him and make him feel better. He knew everyone in the group so well just from his artist's perception. As he'd matured he'd learned when the group needed a joke and when they just needed him to bring Kiwi round for quiet petting. His hyperactivity never had died though, nor had his joker's spirit. So to have things so uniquely and profoundly made was something important. Odd had told him that not a single person knew about where the true inspirations came from. All they knew was the line was designed with his best friends in mind. Nobody ever would get inside references. And that made them exclusive to their little group of friends all over again. He promised that he'd make sure not to miss when Odd arranged a group shoot with all the completely designs. He was actually looking forward to seeing them all.

"I mean it Ulrich. The ones I made just for you guys will not be replicated for mass production. Just our little group gets them." Odd smacked his leg motioning that he was done with the touch ups. "You look sexy il mio amico. Now get! I'm anxious to see you all done up."

* * *

A/n: I really enjoyed drawing Ulrich's clothing.


	6. Hemlines

6- Hemlines

loosely related to graduation; friendship

"Odd, I don t really like skirts. They make me uncomfortable." Yumi commented with a small flush as the blonde tacked the hem making it way shorter than her comfort zone.

"Nonsense. You have a great set of legs and you won t have to worry about any upskirt shots. You won t have to wear it on the runway. These are just standard prints for my portfolio." Odd mumbled around the straight pins he was holding between his teeth. Thanks for at least agreeing to wear it though."

"I mean, I do like the design. It s just a little much for me. You know I like my subdued blacks." She offered a small smile.

"I know, you near killed me for wearing the neon jacket when we body swapped." He slid the last pin into place and brushed his hands on his pant legs. That s why I went for your upgrade colors."

"Odd, I m surprised you called me in for this. I mean especially after " She bit her lip not wanting to bring up the old hurts from dating Ulrich.

"You guys are both my friends even if Ulrich is my best. Besides, things happened and you eventually worked out the ugly bits. These outfits are just for our little group." He smirked. And why on earth would I want some daft wannabe modeling something so perfect and by my own design for you?"

Yumi smiled again wondering when Odd had grown up so much. Had her and Ulrich gone south during their last years at Kadic, she was sure Odd would have hated her guts for hurting his best friend. She and Odd had never been close like that. She almost kind of regretted not opening up to him more. She probably could have benefit from his constant positivity. It had done wonders for Ulrich s brooding despite the times when the energy had been ill-timed or annoying. Being around him now made her happy and feel included again. It reminded her of why their group had stayed friends through the tough times. No matter how many times Odd's pranking and immaturity had gotten on her nerves, she had to admit he was a very caring individual underneath it all. And though design school had given him a little bit more confidence (and incidentally ego) he did deserve the recognition. She would wear her outfit proudly even if the skirt was too short.

* * *

A/n: not much to say other than i liked drawing the outfit this one goes to.

Tell me what ya think on these so far?


	7. Pink

7-Pink

Related to Graduation;

"Odd!" Aelita waved her hand vigorously.

"Aelita my dear!" He walked up to her with his arms spread out ready to hug. "I've missed you!"

They embraced and Odd grabbed her duffle bag and walked her out of the terminal. On the way to his studio they reminisced and joked about their charade as cousins. He asked her how the DJing life was and told her he'd made some rave comfy clothes that she could take with her to wear for shows. She was happy. The touring had been a little tough on her, but them having a few days in Paris before being on the road again had worked out. She'd used it to her advantage so she could see the outfit he'd designed for her for his portfolio. Jeremie would be flying in the following day, so she resolved to hang out with Odd since it had been a few months since her last visit. Any time she was touring and close to Paris Odd had tried to make it out to the shows. Every now and again he'd have accessories or something he'd made for her to add to her wardrobe. Secretly she loved it.

"This line is special. I know I mentioned it last time we had lunch, but..." he opened the door to his studio revealing the design displayed on a mannequin.

Hands went to her lips. "Odd..."

"I hope it doesn't stir up bad memories." He stated while scratching his cheek.

"Are you kidding? It's great. If it hadn't been for all that we'd never have all been friends. I'd never met Jeremie. We'd never be 'cousins'. Besides I think I kind of miss your crazy overboard driving." She laughed.

"You and William are the only ones to see these so far. I'm going to have to bribe Yumi and Ulrich to come in and wear them for the shoot."

"Can I see his?" She asked tentatively.

"You'll see his at my exit show. He's my set piece." He grinned and made a shush motion. "But it's a secret. Don't let anyone else know."

"Hey Odd, do I get to take mine with me?" She asked suddenly while thumbing the fabric of the leggings. "I want to wear it on tour. Fits the scene don't you think?"

"Of course you do. After the shoot with all you guys it's free game."

"Awesome, I can't wait."


	8. Pretending

8- Pretending

WillOdd (AU, Suggestive situations, Angst)

Code Lyoko is (c) Thomas Romain

* * *

We lie like this together. We fall into each other because there is nowhere else to turn. Really we're just here pretending that we're with different people. I know he wants her. Years of pain and rejection and he can't help how he feels about her. Each night when she's out I go to him. At first I thought I was being caring and trying to help him push through the pain. I'm just selfish though. I'm just trying to pretend too because I want the one she's with. I think he knows too. We're two like souls suffering silently while playing the fool. It would be just so much easier if we could get past our obsessions and just forget. Maybe we'd fall in love ourselves and save the heart break. Maybe we could be so good together. We won't know, because all we do is fake. For him I'm Yumi and for me he's Ulrich. And we can't seem to get past that. I can pretend I'm not actually noticing how handsome he is. He can fake that he's casting glances everywhere except to me. I can ignore that the other night he murmured my name for once and not hers. He'll act like he didn't see me smile warmly. Though we both can't forget that for once the source of our pains were far from our minds.

—-


	9. Perfection

9- Perfection

Code Lyoko is (c) Thomas Romain

* * *

"Hurry up!" Odd pouted as he watched the makeup artists work on his subject. "And don't you dare mess with his eyebrows! They're perfect." He snapped at the girl his nerves shot.

William would have chuckled if he didn't have a multitude brushes swiping over his face. It was just like Odd to be so particular. He'd been through the process several times by now and had gotten used to it. Each time they had a new artist, the blonde would stay in the dressing room and make sure they did everything to his specifications. He often wondered why the other never ended up doing the make up himself. After all, he knew Odd was perfectly capable. Especially after seeing him in drag one year for Halloween. He knew cosmetics and hair just like he knew fashion. It was all his art.

"Chill Odd. No one is going to screw it up." He offered a small smile drawing a complaint from the artist.

Odd was about to respond in kind when he turned sharply. "Hey! Put those tweezers down! Did you not understand perfect?"

William outright laughed that time. "Odd, I didn't know you saw me that way." His body shook in mirth.

"Unlike certain people, I can pick out perfection when I see it." He sniffed. "The rest of you could use some work, but the brows and maybe the eyes with the liner are perfect." He snatched the brow groomer from the girl and swiped it lightly over the fine hairs forcing them to stay in place. "You better not pluck or shave them." He chastised while shaking the brush.

"Wouldn't dream of it. I don't know the first thing about any of that. I'll just leave the makeup to you, Primadonna." He chuckled.  
—-


	10. Innocent

10- Innocent

(WillOdd, Fluff, AU)

Code Lyoko is (c)Thomas Romain

—-

* * *

It's no hidden fact that Odd is the least innocent of the group. On top of all the near-death experiences on Lyoko, he's nearly been expelled 5 times for large pranks, slept his way through a good portion of student populace, been drunk on a few occasions, and been in a near-rape situation that caused him fits for a while. He's pretty open about himself regarding anything from school to his sexuality. His family however, is a topic that never comes up. William had never particularly been close to Odd, though they had become decent friends. He left the meaty best friend things to Ulrich since the pair were almost never seen apart when he'd first met them. They were the kind of friends that you didn't understand how their relationship worked, it just did. Polar opposites, but yet they just 'got' each other. He had to admit that he was jealous of Ulrich a little. And not just because of his crush on Yumi. He could safely say before Lyoko, he never had a friend like that. Suffice to say, it was a little weird to see Odd by himself so frequently now. With Ulrich and Yumi finally open about their feelings, Odd was pushing them together more even at the sacrificing of his own 'best-buddy' time.

The first time Odd had come to invite him out hadn't really fazed him. He'd merely figured the other was bored and was looking for any company to kill time. William had been happy though. The blonde was really fun to be around. They'd spent the whole evening in the arcade fending off challengers. Odd was proficient at almost every game and had beaten him soundly in most of them save 'Soul Calibur'. At one point they'd stumbled upon a Japanese dance game and Odd had insisted they play. William had adamantly refused reminding the other of his own awkward dance skills. The blonde had picked the game up easily jamming along with the electronic music and eventually drawing a crowd. It had been enjoyable to watch the other revel in the attention.

The following week Odd had invited him out again. This time it was for free climb at the gym. The climbing wall had been open for the weekend for anyone to use. William had jumped at the idea seeing as that had been one of his favorite things to do. Odd hadn't been too bad at it himself. His slender frame had lent itself well to the activity. Afterwards they'd gorged themselves on junk food and reminisced. William found himself finally knowing what it felt like to have a close friend. He learned more about the blonde that night than he had in all the time he knew him.

When Odd started inviting him to hang out on days other than just when Ulrich had dates with Yumi, he'd been elated. He no longer felt like he was just there to kill time. The shorter teen had texted him to come by the art studio when he was finished with classes. He'd wondered if something was up, but he'd been surprised when he walked in to find Odd with two easels set up and a mess of paints between them. His laptop and speakers were also set up on the counter. Instantly William knew that they were going to be having an art day.

This activity continued weekly. Sometimes in the studio sometimes other places. Crappy music and painting became a regular thing. Odd had told him how happy he was that he had someone to share it with. He'd explained he'd always wanted to have creative time, but Ulrich never was into it and everyone else was too busy. William was glad too. He got to see some pretty amazing pieces and just how good of an artist Odd had become. Sketchbook day, as he dubbed it, soon became Shitty Horror Movie night too. Slowly they'd fallen into a nice routine of art in the afternoon, junk food and b-movies at night. Odd was slowly shifting into his best friend. And while him and Ulrich were inseparable when they were together, he had a feeling he knew a little bit more about his friend than Ulrich did now. He'd gotten to see the look of loneliness when Ulrich was gone with Yumi. He'd seen the concentration when Odd was painting. He got to see all the elated looks when he found out they shared favorite songs, but most of all was innocence.

On the nights after movies that Odd had passed out on his bed he saw the pains of being a teenager and expectations washed away. Odd was just an innocent hugging his mutt of a dog for comfort. He wasn't a playboy or joker. He wasn't the most shocking thing at boarding school. He wasn't a feline-esque fighter. He was just plain old Odd. The one that had become William's best friend.


	11. Driving

A/N: The original part 11 is a separate piece called 'firsts'. I didn't want to make this an R-rating fic so this is actually part 12. A little bit sad.

* * *

12-Driving

Driving was one of the things Odd had surpassed his friends in. Perhaps it was his love of all things video game, including racing and simulators. So it came as no surprise when he loved it way more than the others. He loved to speed through rural areas, drive with no destination, and cart his pals and Kiwi around. He needed no excuse, he just enjoyed it. Kiwi seemed to get joy out of it too. When Odd's parents had surprised him upon graduation from Kadic with a beautiful gunmetal-grey Porsche. He'd been over-joyed and snagged Kiwi and pulled Ulrich away from his affronted parents just to go cruising. Kiwi had immediately clambered up into Ulrich's lap to look out the window. The brunet had then indulged the small mutt and rolled the window down just enough to let him peak his head out and let his tongue flap in the wind.

Since then Odd's favorite non-drawing thing had been to go driving around with Kiwi as his passenger. One time while he was on break from classes he drove all the way up to Leipzig from Paris just to visit Ulrich. By the time he'd gotten all packed up for his rode trip Kiwi was already in the front seat tail thumping impatiently. Odd had grinned and made no protest to his little diggity dog joining him for the eight hour trip.

A few times he'd gotten Aelita to make the trip to visit Ulrich with him. Jeremie had always refused, much preferring to fly. Kiwi enjoyed her company and would wag his tail happily as they went every now and again looking back as if to ask 'did you see that?' Aelita had enjoyed the ride as well. To her Odd's driving was a reminder of how carefree they were now that they had normal worries instead of XANA related ones. It also reminded her of the many times that he had been her source of transportation on Lyoko. Complete with 'your chariot awaits princess' charm. Admittedly she was jealous of the gorgeous German-make car. Her technological sensibilities nearly creamed at the fluid, aerodynamic design. Any chance she got to ride in it made her happy.

At some point Odd had figured out that Kiwi was becoming too old to jump into the car himself. Arthritic hind legs would fold before the poor guy could get full up. It saddened the blonde greatly, but he resolved that no matter what he was going to make his little mutt's last years the best. Anytime he drove somewhere he'd lift Kiwi into the car and sit him in his lap. His little tail would thump happily against Odd's leg as he leaned onto the window nose making little streaks on the glass. When he finished design school, he planned for one last big road trip before his fashion show. He was going to drive up to Leipzig to grab Ulrich, then they were going to meet the others in Amsterdam for a music festival and small vacation. He was aware that Kiwi might not be able to make the whole trip, but he knew in his heart that the little dog would have it no other way. Between himself, Ulrich, and the drive Kiwi would be at his happiest. And that was all that mattered.


End file.
